1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interior light assembly for vehicles, especially for motor vehicles, comprising at least one lens behind which at least one illumination element is located.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interior light assemblies for motor vehicles are known which are, for example, provided on the roof lining as reading lights in the area above the front seats and/or backseats. The illumination element is an incandescent light bulb which radiates light through the lens to such an extent that, for example, the front seat passenger can read a road map. As a result of the intensive light radiation, the interior light assembly can be switched on only for reading because it disturbs the driver while driving.